Una vida llena de Amor
by Pinkimina Pie
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Reinbow dash , se enterara de una noticia que cambiara su vida para siempre? Acaso tendra relacion , con unos de los wonderboltsss! Descubralo aqui despues de este resumen!
1. Nuevo día, nuevas sorpresas:

Una Vida Llena De Amor:

**Hola amigos! Este es mi primer fanficc .. bueno sin decir mas los dejo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Ojo:Ya había pasado la coronación de Tuailaght , osea Tuailaight es una princesa alicornio. Empezemos:**

Era una mañana tranquila en Ponnyville: pero había algo raro, una cierta poni de arcoíris había vuelto de una gran Luna de Miel:

Reinbow: Chicas, Chicas! – dijo volando de alegría.

Pinkie: Reinbow! Volviste!Desde cuándo? Como la pasaste? Te divertiste? Que comiste?- dijo la poni rosa saltando.

Tuailaight (asi voy a escribir su nombre xd nose como se escribe correctamente): Vamos Pinkie deja que Reinbow nos cuente.

Pinkie: Ups me deje llevar – sonríe irónicamente.

Rarity: Vamos Reinbow querida, como la pasaste?

Reinbow: ÑAAA, normal- se da la vuelta para irse.

AJ: Enserio? Te casaste con unos de los wonderbolts y te fuiste de Luna de Miel con él y TE PARECIO LO MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO!? – dijo exaltada

Reinbow: Jajajajajja , debieron ver sus caras jajajajajj , en serio se la creyeron?! – se calma- fue lo más hermoso que he vivido en mi vida con el pegaso que amo , Soarin , y bueno les traje una sorpresa – se acaricia su vientre.

Rarity: NOOOO- emocionada.

Reinbow: Siiiiiiiiii!

Pinkie: Estas embarazadaaaaaa! – grito la poni fiestera con todo pulmón.

Tuailaght: Pinkie cuantas veces te he dicho que te controles – dijo regañándola.

Pinkie: Ups, lo siento Tuailaight.

Fluttershy: Yyyyy , cuantos meses vas? - dijo tímidamente. – 3 – dijo la pegaso celeste.

Tuailaight: Y solo por curiosidad, Soarin ya lo sabe?- dijo la alicornio . Reinbow: No – dijo triste la pegaso de crin multicolor.

Mane 5: QUEEEEE!?


	2. La noticia Inesperada:

**Hola amigos, aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi fic.**

**Porsiacaso estos personajes no son míos son de Hasbro.**

Mane 5:QUEEEEEE!?

Rarity: Pero cariño, si ya se han casado!

Reinbow:- mira hacia abajo tristemente.

Tuailaight: Vamos Rarity debe haber una solución.

AJ: Cierto, Reinbow que piensas hacer?-con tono vaquero.

Reinbow: Creo que decirle lo que pasa, no?

Pinkie: ASI SE HABLA DASHIE!-dijo dando saltitos.

Reinbow: Gracias Pinkie.

Tuailaight: Reinbow , que esperas anda dile.

Reinbow: Cierto, chau chicas!- sale volando.

Pinkie:-saca un micrófono de la nada- SUERTEEEE REINBOWWW!

Todas la miran mal.

Pinkie: ¿Qué?

_En Claudsdale :_

Toc – toc- toco la puerta Reinbow.

Soarin:-abre la puerta- Hola amor.

Reinbow: H-o-o-l-a- nerviosa.

Soarin: nota que Reinbow está nerviosa - ¿Te pasa algo?

Reinbow: Soarin , tengo que decirte algo.

Soarin: ¿Qué cosa?- confundido.

Reinbow: Es-que te-ngo mie-do de que lo to-mes a – mal.-dijo tartamudeando.

Soarin: La abrasa - Nada de lo que tú me digas lo voy a tomar a mal.

Reinbow: Bueno, es- que estoy embarazada.

Soarin: - Se quedó en shock.

Reinbow: Soarin! , Soarin ! responde!- mientras lo agitaba.

Soarin: Enserio? Lo que me dices es en serio?!-emocionado

Reinbow: Si, pero si no quieres aceptarlo, no hay problema- se voltea para irse volando.

Soarin: -La jala- Bromeas? Cierto? ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HAN DICHO EN MI VIDA!-da volteretas en el aire de la emoción.

Reinbow: Wuau , no sabía que lo tomarías tan bien!-dijo la pegaso feliz.

Soarin: Como no me lo tomaría bien? –dijo calmándose- tendre un hijo con la pejaso que amo.-dijo feliz

Soarin y Reinbow se besaron:)

To be continued….

**Bien hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. ¿Amiga o Enemiga?

**Hola amigos, disculpen la tardanza pero tenía cosas que hacer, bueno y también voy a hacer caso a sus sugerencias y corregir mis faltas de ortografía ****J**

**Empecemos este cap.: (My little pony no es mío solo lo hago para divertir)**

_6 meses después:_

Era una mañana tranquila en Ponyville y Rainbow Dash se encontraba en un día de campo con sus amigas:

Fluttershy: YYY Rainbow, como vas con el tema del embarazo?

Rainbow: Bien, bueno ya sabes con los síntomas normales-dijo comiendo un cupcake que su amiga Pinkie trajo.

Twilight: Ahh, bueno y creo que también con mucho apetito – dijo mirándola sonriente.

Rainbow: Jejejeje si bueno, disculpen-dijo dejando el cupcake.

Pinkie: NO! Dashie come! Si se acaba traigo más, puedo traer, queques, tortas, muffins, cara...-dijo dando saltitos al estilo Pinkie.

Rainbow: - Le tapa la boca a Pinkie con su casco- Gracias Pinkie- coge el cupcake de nuevo y se lo come.

Rainbow: yyy Fluttershy, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo comiendo otro cuPcake.

(Fluttershy no respondió)

Apple Jack: Fluttershy, terroncito de azúcar, te están hablando...

(Fluttershy no respondió)

Rarity: Fluttershy, dulzura ¿qué miras?

Fluttershy: Eso-señala con su casco a la estación de trenes.

En la estación de trenes bajaba un poni color celeste opaco y melena multicolor, que se dirigía a las Mane 6.

Lighting Dash: Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?

Rainbow: ¿PAPA?!

Lighting Dash: Si hija… ¿acaso un padre no tiene derecho a visitar a su hija, más aun cuando está esperando un potrillo?

Rainbow: Pe-pe-ro...que…

Lighting Dash: Vamos hija, ahora dime ¿cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rainbow:-sorprendida- bien papa, es solo que bueno, tu…bueno tú, cuando era pequeña casi nunca estabas conmigo… bueno, y ahora te apareces de la nada y me dices _¿Cómo estás?_ , bueno es raro...

Lighting Dash: Pero nunca es tarde para reparar los errores!(Mira a todas las Mane 6)Yyyy ¿dónde está tu prometido?

Rainbow: (nerviosa) Ah, está entrenando con los Wonderbolts.

Lighting Dash: Ahhh, que conque ese cuentito de que tu prometido está en los Wonderbolts ¿es verdad, eh?

Rainbow: Jejejeje, sí. – dijo nerviosa.

Lighting Dash: Yyyyy, ¿tú ya no sigues con el ^sueño^ de ser una Wonderbolt?

Rainbow. No, ya no, ahora ser madre es una responsabilidad y bueno no creo que necesite mas distracciones.- dijo decidida.

Lighting Dash: Guau, parece que Fluttershy hiso un buen trabajo en todo este tiempo!

(Fluttershy se puso nerviosa)

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Lighting Dash: ¿Que no sabías? Hice que Fluttershy se hiciera tu amiga , para que te comportaras como una yegua y para que dejaras ese estúpido sueño de ser una wonderbolt…

(Todas las Mane 6 estaban sorprendidas al escuchar eso)

Rainbow: No, yo nunca supe eso – dijo la Pegaso apunto de echarse a llorar.´

Lighting Dash: ¿Qué? , yo le dije a Fluttershy que te digiera la verdad, cuando fueras más grande y racionaras mejor – dijo extrañado.

Rainbow: - Se paró- COMO PUDISTES HACER ME ESTO FLUTTERSHY!

Fluttershy: No Rainbow, no…

Rainbow: YO PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS!

Fluttershy: Y lo somos Rainbow, la verdad es que….

Rainbow. ME MENTISTES, ME MENTISTES TODO ESTE TIEMPO!- apunto de llorar.

Fluttershy: - llorando- No, no es cierto, yo...

Rainbow: - llorando- OLVIDATE DE MI! TE ODIO, TE DETESTO!

Fluttershy: - llorando – Nooo…

Rainbow: llorando- NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! ( Se va volando)

Fluttershy: NO Rainbow!- se levanta para perseguir a Reinbow pero alguien la detiene.

Apple Jack: Déjala Fluttershy, ella necesita pensar – dijo calmando a Fluttershy.

Twilight: Si Fluttershy además no lo hiciste de mala intención- dijo mirando de mala manera al papa de Rainbow.

Lighting Dash: Si, si, si (nervioso), bueno creo que ya me voy, chau – sale volando.

(Las Mane 6 miraron mal al papa de Dash y siguieron consolando a Fluttershy)

**_Por otra parte de Ponyville:_**

(Rainbow se encontraba volando para despegar su mente)

**Nota: Cuando estén pensando se escribirá con *.**

Rainbow_:*Me siento horrible, ¿porque Fluttershy hizo eso?, me engaño, me mintió…ella fue mi primera amiga, me siento terrible…*_

(En eso empieza a llover)

Rainbow_:*Ja, lo que me faltaba…bueno creo que volare rápido para llegar a casa, es muy peligroso volar en la lluvia puede hacerle algo malo a mi bebe*_

(En eso un rayo sorprende a Rainbow y la hace caer al suelo)

Rainbow:-cayendo al suelo-_*¿Acaso este será mi fin? , ¿Nunca veré crecer a mis hijos?, por favor, Soarin cuida de el*_

(En eso, Rainbow cayó al suelo dejando un enorme cráter).

_¿ACASO ESTE SERA EL FIN PARA NUESTRA PEGASO DE CRINES ARCOIRIS?_

**Bueno este es el fin de este capítulo, pronto subiré el próximo, muy bien espero sus reviews que me hacen feliz al escribir esta historia , chau!**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie ****J**


	4. Una Gran Mala Noticia Parte I

**Hola amigos este es el tercer capitulo , espero que les guste...**

**Nota: My Little Pony no es mio solo lo hago con fines de divertir...**

**Empezemos:**

* * *

Era un dia soleado en Ponyville todo era tranquilo , menos en un lugar ... si, en sugar Cub Corner ... una pony fiestera entregaba pedidos a los ponys hambrientos.

Pinkie:Guau , este si que es un dia muy agitado-dijo sentandose en una silla.

En eso se abre la puerte y Pinkie salta de su silla por el susto.

Pokey:Huy perdoneme señorita , no queria asustarla .-dijo el pony arrepentido.

Pinkie :No , no hay problema dijame...¿que decea?

Pokey:Ahhh , quiero un pastel de heno con manzanas , porfavor...

Pinkie:No hay problema , ahorita se lo traigo-dijo saliendo a la cocina , pero luego noto algo...

Pinkie:Uy! Señor disculpeme , se nos acabaron las manzanas , si quiere puedo ir a traer mas...

Pokey: Gracias!

_Entonces Pinkie se dirigia contenta a la granja Apple , pero ella noto algo..._

_Pinkie:-dando saltitos-Lalalalalalala ... guau! ¿que es eso? Un enorme crater...me pregunto que habra ahi?-asi la pony curiosa se fue acercando cada vez mas al crater, hasta que vio una pony de pelaje celeste._

_Pinkie:AHHHHHHHH!_

_El grito de Pinkie se escucho por todo Ponyville y Claudsdale..._

_En eso, llego Apple Jack..._

_Apple Jack: Pinkie , que te pasa? Escuche tu grito y pense que...-mira a la pegaso tirada en el crater inconsiente-AAHHHHH!...Dashie...-baja al crater a socorrerla._

* * *

Mientras en Claudsdale:

Soarin: Que pesada eres Spitfire!-dijo agotado.

Spitfire:Y yo porque?!-dijo asiendose la inocente.

Soarin:No te agas Spitfire, me mantuviste entrendo a mi y a los otros wonderbolts toda la santa NOCHE!

Spitfire:Hay vamos Soarin! tu sabes que tenemos una competencia de vuelo en 2 meses nececitamos entrenar!

Soarin:Ya pues ,pero tampoco es para que me tengas todo el dia y noche aquii! Tu sabes que Rainbow esta...

-AHHHHHHH

Spitfire:Que fue eso?

Soarin:Creo que fue Pinkie...

-AHHHHHHH ... Dashie...

Spitfire:Y eso?

Soarin:Esa fue Apple Jack...y mensiono a DASHIE!-dijo alarmado.

Soarin:Chau Spitfire , me tengo que ir!-dijo apresurado.

Spitfire:Pero Soarin...

Soarin:Lo siento Spit , CHAU!-se va volando.

Spitfire:Hombres-mueve la cabeza negativamente y se va volando.

* * *

En el Hospital de Ponyville:

Todas las Mane 6 se encontraban , en la sala de espera , todas llorando y Twilight y Apple Jack consolando a Fluttershy , pero Fluttershy en vez de llorar , solo sentia culpa...

En eso, aparece el doctor , y todas las Mane 6 se pararon de golpe menos 1 , Fluttershy , que seguia en sus pensamientos de culpa...

Doctor: ¿Quien es la pareja de la señorita Dash?-dijo el doctor seriamente.

Rarity:Bueno el esta , esta ,ammmm-nerviosa.

-AQUI ESTOY!-dijo un Soarin agitado, entrandode golpe por la puerta.

Soarin:Digame doctor ,¿como esta Dashie?-dijo preocupado.

Doctor: Sera mejor que ella lo escuche tambien-dijo-siganme-dijo entrando a la habitacion de Dash.

Todos se alegraron ya que si ella tambien lo hiba a escuchar , era que Dashie , aun estaba con vida , pero esa alegria les hiba a durar poco...

* * *

**Muy bien hasta qui llego este capitulo...se quedo es suspenso ¿verdad?...jejejeje**

**Muy bien espero que este capitulo les paresca de lo mejor , ya que me causo muchos problemas al escribirlo , porque lo eacribi desde celular , no desde compu :)**

**Muy bien tratare de subir un capitulo por cada semana, ya que tengo que avanzar otra de mis historias y otro que tengo en mente...**

**Muy bien ahora con mucho gusto...Se despide Pinkimina Pie :)**


	5. Una Gran Mala Noticia Parte II

**Hola! Acá les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic , espero que les guste!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no es mío solo lo hago con fines de divertir...**

**Ahora, EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

Pinkie: Enserio? , Enserio, enserio, enserio, podemos ir a verla?-dijo dando saltitos.

Doctor: Claro vengan pasen –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Rainbow.

Fluttershy: Chicas, yo mejor me quedo aquí, bueno ustedes saben por Rainbow…-dijo la pegaso triste.

Apple Jack: Pero Fluttershy, ya te dijimos que no fue tu culpa...-dijo abrazándola.

Fluttershy: Si, ya lose, pero mejor es que me quede aquí-dijo volviéndose a sentar en la silla de la sala de espera del hospital.

_Las Mane 6 la miraron preocupadas, pero Fluttershy les dedico una pequeña sonrisa, eso hizo que las Mane 6 se tranquilizaran, pero por otro lado Soarin no se daba cuenta de aquello, el solo quería entrar a la habitación de Rainbow._

**En la Habitación de Rainbow:**

_Rainbow apenas vio a sus amigas entrar se sintió muy feliz y más feliz aun viendo a Soarin también entrar._

Rainbow: Chicas!-Rainbow se encontraba con un montón de vendajes en cara y cuerpo y con un poco de suciedad en su cara.

Mane 6: Rainbow!-la abrazan fuertemente.

Rainbow: Au! , Au! , Au! , Chicas duele…-dijo adolorida, ya que el abrazo le hacía doler sus heridas.

_Las Mane 6 rompieron el abrazo._

Rarity: ¡Uy! , lo sentimos querida, es que….-fue interrumpida por Pinkie.

Pinkie: PENSABAMOS QUE TE IBAMOS A PERDER!-dijo la poni fiestera a punto de llorar.

(Rarity abraza a Pinkie)

Rainbow: Pinkie, no llores estoy bien – dijo sonriendo – además, no lo recuerdas? SOY LA ASOBROSA RAINBOW DASH!-dijo un poco adolorida.

_Todos ruedan los ojos y luego ríen._

Apple Jack: No es porque sea la honestidad, pero Rainbow sigue igual de presumida…-dijo poniendo un gesto de aburrimiento.

Rainbow:-hace como si no hubiera escuchado nada-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Apple Jack:-nerviosa-Nada, Dashie, nada, Jejejeje-dijo alejándose.

_Todos incluidas Rainbow y Apple Jack ríen._

Twilight:Jajajajajajja- para de reír-vamos chicas , hay que darles un espacio a Rainbow y Soarin para rencontrarse.

_Todas asintieron y dieron un paso atrás._

Rainbow: Oye, So, ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?-dijo la pegaso sonriente.

Soarin solo la quedo viendo, luego sonrio y se lanzó a ella.

Soarin. ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN, AMOR!NO SABES COMO ESTUBE PREOCUPADO POR TI!LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO, NO ESTUBE AHÍ CPNTIGO, CUANDO PASO ESO, TODO FUE GRACIAS AL GRITO –miro a Pinkie y Apple Jack-DE PINKIE Y APPLE JACK QUE ME ENTERE QUE ESTABAS EN PELIGRO!-dijo abrazando a Rainbow

Rainbow: No, no te preocupes, estabas entrenando…-dijo rompiendo el abrazo-pero creo que esta vez los gritos de Pinkie sirvieron para algo-dijo soltando una pequeña ri**sa**-pero lo que importa qui es saber ¿Cómo está el?-dijo tocándose su vientre.

Soarin: Si, ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?-dijo abrazando a Dash.

_Todos guardaron silencio, para oír que diría el doctor._

* * *

**Mientras que en la sala de espera:**

Fluttershy_:*¿Cómo le estará yendo a Dashie? , si Fluttershy sé que ya no es tu amiga pero, ¿me pregunto si estará bien?*-dijo un poco triste._

_En eso, la curiosidad invadió a la pegaso amarilla._

Fluttershy:*_Ya se*._

_Entonces Fluttershy, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Dashie y puso su oreja ahí, para poder escuchar mejor la conversación._

Fluttershy_:*No sé si estaré haciendo lo correcto*_

**Mientras en el cuarto de Dashie:**

Doctor: Escúchenme…concuerdo con los resultados, la caída de la señorita Dash fue muy fuerte y fue un milagro que él bebe no muriera en el impacto, pero lamentablemente ocurrió un daño en el potrillo, lo lamento decirles pero el niño no va a poder volar…

_Todas las Mane 6 estaban sorprendidas, hasta Fluttershy que se encontraba escuchando desde la puerta…_

Rainbow:-exaltada-¿QUÉ COMO QUE NO VA A PODER VOLAR?!

_Soarin solo se mantuvo callado con la mirada abajo._

Doctor: es que, la caída fue tan fuerte, que causo unos daños en las alas del pequeñín…-en eso Dash empezó a llorar-pero lo más importante es que mantengan la calma…

_Entonces Soarin estallo…_

Soarin: -exaltado-¡QUE ME TRANQUILIZE! ¡¿COMO QUIERE QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?!SI MI HIJO VA A NACER SIN PODER VOLAR!

Doctor: Escuche señor Soarin, sé que es difícil de superar, pero…

Soarin: Pero…¡¿PERO?! AHHH…OSEA QUE CON LA SEÑORITA DASH, SI PUDO HACER ALGO, PERO CON NUESTRO HIJO NO?!

Doctor: Escuchen Señores, tal vez podremos hacer una pequeña operación en el niño, pero eso será cuando sea más grande…

Soarin: ¡PERO…

Rainbow: - llorando- Soarin déjalo…no es su culpa…

Soarin: Ah?

Rainbow:-secándose las lágrimas-No es su culpa, es la culpa de cierta Pegaso amarilla-su mirada cambio a la de ira y odio.

* * *

**Hasta acá quedo este cap.**

**Les prometo que el próximo viernes subo el siguiente..**

**Bye se despide Pinkimina pie…**


	6. La Pelea y El Desmallo:

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste…**

**Nota: My Little no me pertenece, solo lo hago con fines de divertir:**

**Ahora, empecemos!**

* * *

_En la sala de espera:_

Fluttershy al escuchar lo que dijo Dash, retrocedió unos pasos por el susto, al retroceder se chocó con una enfermera, que la empujo hacia nuevamente hacia la puerta, con tanta fuerza, que la hizo chocarse contra la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Fluttershy cayó al frente de todos, todos la miraban confundidos menos, Dash que la miraba con una mirada fría y de odio.

Rainbow: TU!-Dijo exaltada – QUE HACES AQUÍ!

Fluttershy: Rainbow… yo...

Rainbow: TU QUE!- dijo gritando-ARRUINASTE LA VIDA DE MI HIJO!

Fluttershy: Rainbow…yo no…quise…-dijo llorando.

Soarin miraba confundido toda la escena, cuando él se fue para los entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts ellas eran amigas, pero cuando volvió, yo no lo eran.

Soarin: Alguien me puede decir ¿qué está pasando aquí?-dijo confundido.

Apple Jack: No quieres saber- dijo preocupada.

Rainbow: CLARO QUE QUISISTES! SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO LA VERDAD DESDE EL PRINCIPO, ESTO NUNCA HUBIERA PASADO!- dijo bajándose de la cama.

Doctor: Señorita Dash, no es seguro que se baje de la cama, todavía es muy débil- dijo asiéndola echar de nuevo en la cama.

Rainbow: CALLESE! USTED NO ME DICE QUE HACER!.

Todas se quedaron atónitas, por lo que dijo Rainbow, ella nunca había gritado así.

Rainbow-dirigió su mirada a Fluttershy- Y TU! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! POR TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO, Y TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR CON LO QUE MAS QUIERES!

Fluttershy tenía su mirada de horror _¿Dónde estaba la Dashie que era su amiga?_

Soarin se preguntaba: _¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia para que pasara esto?_

Twilight: RAINBOW DASH!...NO ME PARECE CORRECTO, QUE AMENAZES A FLUTTERSHY DE ESA MANERA! ELLA ES TU AMIGA!

Rainbow: QUE ELLA YA NO ES MI AMIGA!-dijo exaltada-TWILIGHT ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE ME HIZO? … PUES YO SI! Y NUNCA LO VOY A OLVIDAR-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas-ELLA ME…-es ese instante Dashie se desmallo.

_Todos miraron preocupadas a Dashie que estaba tirada en el piso, sin moverse._

Doctor: Le dije que estaba muy débil- dijo en tono de reproche- tendremos que dejarla descansar unas horas más-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-ENFERMERAS!-grito el doctor por la puerta.

_En ese instante, entraron 2 enfermeras que cargaron a Dashie y la echaron de nuevo en su cama._

Doctor: Muy bien, hay que dejarla descansar…

Soarin: Pero ¿qué va a pasar con ella?-dijo preocupado.

Doctor: Tranquilo, mañana podrás venir a visitarla…-dijo firmando unos papeles.

Soarin: Pero ¿no me puedo quedar con ella toda la noche?

Doctor: mmmmmm… hare una excepción, - miro a las demás-pero solo usted.

Soarin: -feliz- Claro…

_En eso todas las Mane 5 salieron de la habitación de Dashie a la sala de espera._

* * *

_En la sala de espera…_

Twilight: Chicas… esto no puede quedar así.

Rarity: ¿De qué hablas, dulzura?

Twilight: De lo de Rainbow y Fluttershy, no podemos perder a 2 de nuestras amigas – dijo viendo a Fluttershy, quien soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Fluttershy: Gracias Twilight – dijo secándose las lágrimas- veo ahora que por algo eres llamada la _Princesa de la Amistad._

Twilight:- se sonroja- Denada Fluttershy-se puso seria-Muy bien chicas, todas reunidas mañana en la tarde, en mi casa.

Todas: SI!

Twilight: _*Es hora de arreglar esto de una vez por todas*-_dijo pensando.

_Mañana, algo muy fuerte les esperara a las Mane 5 y un gran descubrimiento será descubierto…_

* * *

**Muy bien! Hasta aquí llego…**

**Lo siento por la demora, es que estuve avanzando mi otro fanfic ****J**

**Muy bien sin más que decir dejen sus reviews y…**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie…**


	7. Se acabo la Amistad:

**Hola esta vez subiré el siguiente capítulo más rápido, por eso aquí va:**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece, solo lo hago con fines de divertir:**

**Empecemos!:**

* * *

_Al día siguiente en el hospital de Ponyville:_

Rainbow se encontraba durmiendo, por el desmallo que tuvo el día anterior. Al costado de ella había una silla donde se encontraba un dormido Soarin con una revista en la cabeza, eso indicaba que se había pasado toda la noche desvelado por Rainbow:

Rainbow:-bostezo-Ah?... dónde estoy?-dijo confundida.

Soarin:-se quita la revista de la cabeza-RAINBOW!-dijo corriendo hacia ella-DESPERTASTE!-dijo abrazándola.

Rainbow: ¿Soarin?-dijo aun confundida.

Soarin: - zafándose del abrazo-si soy yo…

Rainbow: ¿Qué me paso?

Soarin: Te desmallaste porque peleaste con…-fue interrumpido.

Rainbow: FLUTTERSHY!-Dijo exaltada-DONDE ESTA? QUIERO DARLE SU MERECIDO!

Soarin: Rainbow! Cálmate te vas a volver a desmallar- dijo calmándola.

Rainbow: Cierto…-dijo triste.

Hubo un silencio… hasta que Soarin lo rompió…

Soarin: Dashie ¿tienes hambre?-dijo parándose en la puerta.

Rainbow: mmmm un poco….

Soarin: ¿Qué tal, si voy a sugar cub corner por un poco de comida?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Rainbow: Claro!-dijo feliz.

* * *

Soarin salió volando del hospital a sugar cub córner, pasando por el castillo de Twilight, donde escucha una conversación…Soarin curioso vuela hacia una ventana del castillo y escucha toda la conversación:

Twilight: Muy bien chicas…gracias por venir.

Mane 6: Denada…

Twilight: Ahora el tema a debatir es: _Rainbow y Fluttershy._

Fluttershy al oír eso se puso triste.

Apple Jack: Muy bien Twilight te escuchamos…-dijo seria.

Twilight: Muy bien, yo creo que estuvo mal que Rainbow amenazara asi ha Fluttershy.

Apple Jack: Si!-dijo molesta.

Rarity: Pues yo creo... Que cualquier pony reaccionaria así, si se enterara de esa terrible noticia!-dijo molesta.

Pinkie: Yo concuerdo con Rarity.

Apple Jack: -exaltada-QUE LES PASA!RAINBOW LE GRITO DE UNA MANERA HORRIBLE!

Rarity: Así pues…TODO ESTO SE HUBIERA EVITADO, SI FLUTTERSHY LE HUBIERA DICHO LA VERDAD DESDE EL COMIENZO!

Apple Jack: NO USES ESE TONO CONMIGO!

Rarity: Claro que lo uso…CUANDO QUIERO DEFENDER A UNA AMIGA!

Apple Jack: QUE! Acaso…FLUTTERSHY YA NO ES TU AMIGA?!

Pinkie: No….ya no….Porque una verdadera amiga es cuando LE DICE LA VERDAD DESDE EL COMIENZO A UNA AMIGA!-dijo acercándose amenazantemente a Fluttershy.

Twilight: No puedo creerlo…NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE DICEN!

Pinkie: Y yo no puedo creer, que defiendan a una amiga MENTIROSA!

Rarity: ACASO NO SABEN CUANTO DOLOR A SUFRIDO RAINBOW POR SU HIJO!Y TODO POR CULPA DE FLUTTERSHY!

Apple Jack: Rarity…Pinkie…PORQUE NO SE LARGAN DE ACA! ENVEZ DE AYUDAR A FLUTTERSHY EMPEORAN TODO!

Rarity: Oh claro que me voy….pero no de aquí sino de PONYVILLE!

Twilight: Que quieres decir con eso Rarity?

Pinkie: Dice…QUE YO Y RARITY NOS VAMOS A IR DE PONYVILLE…

Rarity: AHORA!-entonces Rarity y Pinkie iban a salir del castillo cuando…

Twilight: ESPEREN!-eso capto la atención de las 2 ponies- No van a dejar a Rainbow en ese estado no? Es ahora cuando más nos necesita… se empeorara de que NUESTRA amistad se haya ROTO!-dijo en un tono de reproche.

Rarity y Pinkie se miraron entre si y Rarity dijo…

Rarity: Bien… nos quedaremos hasta que haya nacido el hijo de Rainbow y 2 meses más…

Pinkie: ENTENDIDO?

Apple Jack: SI ENTENDIMOS…PIE!-dijo molesta.

Pinkie: CREO QUE ESTA CHARLA…

Rarity: Y AMISTAD …..ACABO AQUÍ!

Apple Jack y Twilight: BIEN!

Rarity y Pinkie: BIEN!

Fluttershy: ESPERA! No me van a ayudar a recuperar a Rainbow?

Rarity Y Pinkie: NOOOOOOO!-dicho eso salieron del castillo.

Fluttershy:-llorando-No puedo creerlo acabo de perder a 2 amigas más…

Twilight:-abrazando a Fluttershy-No te preocupes….-entonces noto que Apple Jack estaba distraída.

Twilight: Apple Jack, te pasa algo?

Apple Jack: Creo que yo también me voy de Ponyville…

Twilight y Fluttershy: QUE!

Twilight: No puedes irte!

Apple Jack: CLARO QUE PUEDO!

Fluttershy: Apple Jack….

Apple Jack: FLUTTERSHY!YA TOME UNA DECISION! SI YA NO TENGO AMIGAS ACA LAS BUSCARE EN OTRO LADO!-dijo saliendo del castillo.

Fluttershy: Twilight…. Y ahora?-dijo a punto de llorar.

Twilight: No lose….Fluttershy...no lo sé….

_Afuera del castillo:_

Soarin_:*QUE! Las amigas de Rainbow se separan…esto no puede ser más peor….*_

* * *

**Fin del cap!**

**Si….. la pelea tiene un sentido mas adelante!**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	8. La Duda y Desesperación:

**Hola aqui viene el siguiente cap... **

**Dudas:Ok, lo de la pelea como ustedes dicen es por algo , mas adelante se van a dar cuenta el porque. **

**Nota:My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

En el hospital de Ponyville Soarin con un pastel en los cascos , abre la puerta del dormitorio de Dash , donde se la veia muy molesta.

Rainbow:Soarin! Cuanto te has demorado!

Soarin:Jejejeje-dijo acercandose a ella , con el pastel en los cascos.

Rainbow:Porque te has demorado , tanto?

Soarin:Veras...

_*Flashback*: _

_Soarin:*Y ahora que hago , le dijo a Rainbow lo de la pelea con sus amigas? No... Mejor no ¿que tal si le pasa algo malo, por la sorpresa?NO! mejor no se lo dice *-penso decidido._

_ Soarin sale volando al hospital pero, se da cuenta que se ha olvidado de algo ¡Que le va a dar a Dash de comer cuando la vea! _

_En ese momento Soarin va de regreso a Sugar Cub Corner lo mas rapido posible a buscar algo de comer para Rainbow._

_Ya en Sugar Cub Corner , Soarin abre la puerta y se hacerca al mostrador donde ve al señor Cake._

_Soarin: Hola señor Cake _

_Señor Cake: __Hola Soarin , que puedo servirte?_

_Soarin: Un pastel de manzana -dice apurado-pero lo MAS rapido POSIBLE , porfavor! _

_Señor Cake:Claro-dice entrando en la cocina. _

_Pasaron 5 min y el Señor Cake salio con una torta de manzana-aqui tienes Soarin-dijo entregandole el pastel-Son 20 monedas. _

_Soarin:Gracias-dijo tomando el pastel-tome - dijo dandole las 20 monedas. _

_En ese momento , entra Pinkie a la tienda , con el cabello lacio y una mirada triste en su rostro._

_ Soarin para aparentar no saber nada del tema saluda-Hola , Pinkie -saluda el pegaso. _

_Pinkie:QUE HAY DE BUENO!-tras decir eso con mucho enojo y tristeza se larga a su habitación. _

_Soarin tras escuchar el grito de enojo y tristeza de Pinkie , no evito en sentirse triste , pero en eso , vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que se había demorado una hora en todo eso... _

_Entonces el pegaso salio volando a toda volocidad con el pastel en los cascos , al hospital de Ponyville. _

_*Fin Flasback*_

Soarin en vez de contarle la verdad de como sucedieron las cosas , solo dijo - Esque habia muchaaaaa cola-dijo mintiendo.

Rainbow aun desconfiendo un poco solo dijo -AJA-dijo comiendo una rebanada del pastel.

* * *

** Okeyyyyyy, hasta aqui quedooooo **

**Tal vez**** mañana suba el siguiente...bye. **

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie. **


	9. Un Acuerdo y una sorpresa:

**Hola aquí viene el siguiente capitulo!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

_Había pasado 8 meses y como se esperaba Soarin se fue a una carrera con los Wonderbolts, las Mane 6 seguían distanciadas y solo se hablaban cuando Rainbow estaba presente para no levantar ninguna sospecha._

Era una mañana tranquila en Ponyville , y todas las Mane 6 menos Fluttershy y Rainbow quien ya había salido del hospital hace unos 5 meses , se encontraban charlando seriamente.

Twilight: Entonces yo me voy primero de Ponyville a Canterlot por asuntos de la realeza y ¿ustedes?-dijo mirándolas.

Apple Jack: Yo me voy segunda, no queremos levantar ninguna sospecha a Rainbow.

Twilight: Y ¿adónde te vas?

Apple Jack: Con mis primos a Apple losa-dijo mirando a Twilight – y ¿ustedes?-dijo mirando a Pinkie y Rarity.

Rarity: Yo me voy tercera, me voy a Manhattan con mis padres.-dijo seria.

Pinkie: Yo cuarta, me voy a la granja de rocas de mi familia.-dijo una Pinkie con cabello lacio.

Apple Jack: Y Fluttershy, ¿no se va a ir también?-dijo mirando a Twilight.

Twilight: No –dijo mirando tristemente a la puerta- Se quiere quedar para ver si consigue que Rainbow la perdone.

Apple Jack asintió.

Rarity:-murmurando para sí misma-Pues no creo que lo logre.

Apple Jack: QUE DIJISTE RARITY?-dijo molesta.

Rarity: Que no creo que lo logre, eso DIJE.

Apple Jack: COMO, PUEDES DECIR ESO!? FLUTTERSHY ES UNA BUENA AMIGA!-dijo gritando.

Rarity: LO ERA! ERA UNA BUENA AMIGA! AHORA, NO LO ES!

Apple Jack: ERES UNA…-Twilight interrumpió la pelea.

Twilight: Ya cálmense las 2! No podemos estar así, solo nos queda 2 meses más y cada una se va!

Rarity y Apple Jack: BIEN!-dijeron las 2 sentándose en sus sillas nuevamente.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que…

Twilight: Y Apple Jack ¿con quién vas a dejar la granja?

Apple Jack: Con mi hermana Apple Bloom y mi hermano y la abuela Smith, sé que lo harán genial sin mí-dijo molesta aun con Rarity.

Twilight: ¿Y tú Pinkie?

Pinkie: Con los señores Cake y los gemelos, ellos lo harán genial-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Apple Jack: ¿y tú RARITY? Dijo molesta.

Rarity: CON MI HERMANA SWEETE BELL!-dijo respondiéndole de la misma manera a Apple Jack.

Twilight: Ya, YA CALMEN LAS AGUAS –dijo mirándolas a las 2 – ahora solo queda esperar y….-Twilight fue interrumpida, por Fluttershy que entraba agitadamente a Sugar Cub Corner.

Fluttershy: CHICAS!-dijo respirando agitadamente-EL BEBE DE RAINBOW YAA…

Pinkie: NACIOOOOOOOOOOO!-dijo adivinando lo que iba a decir Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Si, ya nació-dijo asintiendo.

Mane 3: QUE!? – en ese instante todas salieron corriendo al hospital de Ponyville.

* * *

**Hasta Aquí Quedo EL CAP! Me gustó mucho escribirlo**

**Y espero que a ustedes también les guste!**

**Y DEJENME IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR ¡! TODO ESTA EN SUS MANOS.**

**Pinkimina Pie se va.**


	10. Reencuentro:

**Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**Nota: My Little pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

En algún lugar de Equestria…

Pony: HOLA AMIGOS, TODOS ESTAMOS AUI REUNIDOS PARA PRESENSIAR LA GRAN CARRERA DE LOA WONDERBOLTS!-dijo.

Publico: -aplauden-.

Pony: LOS WONDERBOLTS!-dijo dando un paso atrás.

Spitfire: Muy bien chicos, es la gran carrera, no olviden su entrenamiento!-dijo feliz-Soarin tu por la Izquierda y tu Fleetfoot por la derecha ¿entendido?

Fleetfoot y Soarin: Entendido!

En eso, los 3 Wonderbolts salen volando, haciendo mil acrobacias, pero…

-NACIOOOOOOO!

Tas ese grito Soarin quedo inmóvil- ¿Qué fue eso?.

Spitfire: Soarin, estamos en público, MUEVETE!- le grito.

Soarin: Pe..pe..ro ..Ese grito fue Pinkie y dijo ya NACIO!-dijo exaltado.

Fleetfoot: SOARIN!

Soarin: Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir-dijo saliendo volando directo a Ponyville.

Todos los presentes, se quedaron viendo la ecena confundidos.

Fleetfoot: SOARIN VUELVE AQUÍ! EN ESE INS…-Spitfire le pone un casco en su boca.

Spitfire: Dejalo, en un asunto importante-dijo sonriendo-SIGUAMOS CON EL SHOW!-dijo volando a su posición.

Fleetfoot: ¿Qué?

* * *

En el Hospital de Ponyville:

Todas las Mane 5 estaban sentadas, esperando noticias sobre Rainbow.

Rarity: ASU!-dijo parándose de su silla- TANTO SE DEMORA ESE BENDITO DOCTOR!-dijo impaciente.

Apple Jack: TE PODRIAS CALLAR!?-dijo molesta.

Rarity: TU NO ME CALLAS!

Apple Jack: A MI NO ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO RAREZA!-dijo exaltada.

Rarity: A QUIEN LE HAS DICHO RAREZA?

Apple Jack: A TI PUES!

Rarity: ERES UNA…!-fue interrumpida.

Twilight: Ya basta! ¿Quieren que Rainbow las escuche pelearse?!

Rarity y Apple Jack: No…-dijeron mirándose con rivalidad.

-Si chicas pelearse es muy feo-dijo una voz.

Todas voltearon en donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con…

Lighting Dash **(Papa de Rainbow capítulo 3)**: Hola, chicas ¿cómo están?-dijo alegremente.

Fluttershy: Usted ¿Qué hace aquí? –dijo en un tono molesto.

Lighting: Ahh , la esponjada me aviso , que mi hija estaba en sala de parto –dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

Todas las mane 6 miraron a Pinkie, quien estaba sentada cantando una canción – ¿Qué? Él tenía derecho a saber!- todas giraron los ojos y pusieron sus miradas nuevamente en el papa de Dash.

Fluttershy:-molesta- Como se atreve a venir nuevamente acá, después de arruinar mi amistad con Rainbow!-dijo molesta.

Lighting: jajajajaja, no seas tonta niña, tu deberías haberle dicho la verdad desde hace tiempo!

Fluttershy:-llorando-Pero, no pude.

Lighting: Entonces ese ya no es mi problema!-dijo sentándose.

Twilight: ¿Cómo PUEDE DECIR ESO? ACASO NO LE IMPORTA LA MISTAD DE SU HIJA Y LA DE FLUTTERSHY?!

Lighting: mmmm, en realidad Rainbow no me importa mucho-dijo.

Pinkie: ENTONCES, ¿PARA QUE VINO?!

Lighting: Porque, quería saber si mi nieto iba a ser hombre o mujer.

Rarity:¿Cómo?

Lighting: Asu! Ustedes sí que son ingenuas! Es que yo siempre quise un hijo hombre, pero claro me sale Rainbow! *_Que decepción*_-pensó- pero ahora, tengo la esperanza de que mi nieto sea hombre.

Twilight: NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTED SEA ASI!

Lighting iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el doctor que entraba en la sala.

Doctor: Familiares de la señorita Dash.

Mane 6: Aquí!-dijeron emocionadas.

Lighting: Aquí…-dijo de mala gana.

Doctor: El parto fue un éxito-dijo feliz- Pueden ir a verla a ella y a su bebe ¿Quién desea ir primero?-pregunto.

-YO!-dijo una voz.

Apple Jack: ¿Soarin?

Lighting:*_Así que él es Soarin_*

Soarin: Perdón chicas, por llegar tarde, es que se me complicaron las cosas_* Mejor dicho, por Fleetfoot y Spitfire*_

Doctor: Perdón por interrumpir esto-dijo en un tono de molestia-pero usted señor Soarin ¿cierto?, ¿quiere pasar primero? ¿No?

Soarin: SI!-dijo feliz-pero luego se da cuenta de la presencia del papa de Dash.

Doctor: Bien, pasen por acá-dijo dirigiéndoles a la habitación.

Soarin:-mientras caminaba detrás del doctor con las Mane 5- Hola, señor Dash-dijo en un tono serio.

Lighting: Hola, Wonderbolt-dijo en el mismo tono.

* * *

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	11. Familia Dash:

**Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**Nota: My Little pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

En el hospital de Ponyville:

Toc-toc

Rainbow: Pasen.

Entonces, las mane 6, Soarin y el papa de Rainbow entraron al consultorio.

Rainbow: Hola-dijo feliz, con un bulto entre sus cascos.

Lighting: Hija mía Rainbow!-dijo extrañando a Rainbow- que es él bebe, ¿mujer o hombre?-dijo eufórico.

Rainbow: ehhhhhh, bueno yo…..-dijo nerviosa viendo a Soarin.

Lihghting: _* Que sea macho, que sea macho, que sea macho*_-penso

Soarin: Es mujer-dijo arruinándole la ilusión al papa de Dash.

Rainbow: Co-como lo sabes?-pregunto incrédula.

Soarin: Te conozco cariño, dijo besándola en la frente.

Rainbow: Ósea, que a ti, ¿no te importa si es hombre o mujer?-pregunto asustada.

Soarin: No, lo importante es que haya nacido con buena salud-dijo cariñando a su nueva hija.

Rarity: Felicidades Rainbow!-dijo abrazándola.

Pinkie: HAREMOS UN BABY SHOWER!- dijo saltando feliz.

Apple Jack: Felicidades Rainbow…

Twilight: En buena hora amiga…-saludaron todas las manes 6, menos Fluttershy quien se había quedado en la sala de espera triste.

Rainbow: Gracias chicas!-dijo-* Algo les pasa, se ven distanciadas, es como si ya no fuéramos…..amigas*-pensó sospechosa.

Lighting: NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!-grito-OTRA DECEPCION PARA LA FAMILIA DASH!

Soarin: mmmm, señor, yo no creo que sea una decepción…-opino.

Lighting: Nadie te pidió tu opinión, wonderbolt!-dijo molesto- PORQUE RAINBOW, PORQUE!?

Rainbow: En realidad…-dijo feliz

Enfermera: Señorita Dash , aquí tiene a sus otros bebes-dijo entrando al consultorio.

Todos menos Rainbow: QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Soarin: Co-como que o-otros be-bes-dijo titubeando.

Rainbow: Si-dijo feliz- Soarin , te presento a tus trillizos-dijo dejando con la boca abierta a Soarin y las mane 6.

Lighting: NO PUDE SER POSIBLE! UN MACHO!-dijo cargando a unos de los bebes de Dash- ERES UN ORGULLO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA NIETO MIO!-dijo mientras volaba con el bebe en sus cascos.

Rarity: Rainbow, querida, ¿Por qué, no nos lo dijiste antes? –pregunto.

Rainbow: Porque quería que sea una sorpresa-dijo mirando a Soarin, quien seguía en estado de shock-¿Soarin?

Soarin: Lo siento, es que todavía no puedo asimilar la idea de tener 3 hijos.

Rainbow: ¿Te molesta la idea?-pregunto triste.

Soarin: ¡NO! Es que la idea es muy….muy….ASOMBROSA!-dijo estallando de alegría-ESTO ES GENIAL! VO Y A TENER UNA FAMILIA!-dijo alegrando a Rainbow.

Pinkie: TRIPLE BABY SHOWER!-dijo saltando.

Twilight: ¿y cómo se van a llamar?

Lightting: EMPIEZA, POR EL MACHO!-dijo feliz.

Rainbow: Papa, lo vamos a hacer por orden-dijo- la mayor por 2 minutos se va a llamar Destiny.

Apple Jack: Es un bonito nombre.

Soarin: y el menor que es el…

Lighting: MACHO!-Dijo eufórico- EL ES MI ORGULLO!

Soarin: Si… se va a llamar Thunder.

Lighting: ES UN HERMOSO NOMBRE!.Dijo feliz.

Rainbow: y la menor se va a llamar Britany.

¿?: Es un…. Bonito nombre-dijo una voz

* * *

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	12. Final!

**Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**Nota: My Little pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

¿?: Es un… bonito nombre-dijo una voz.

Rainbow: ¿!QUE HACES AQUÍ FLUTTERSHY?!

Fluttershy: Vine a verte-dijo triste.

Rainbow: ¡PUEDES VENIR A VERME, PERO NO DEBES!

Fluttershy:¡Vamos Rainbow! ¡No podemos seguir peleadas!-insistió.

Rainbow:¡LARGATE NO TE QUIERO VER!

Lighting: Uhhhhhh…

Fluttershy: Usted se calla! Por su culpa paso todo esto!

Rainbow: ¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MI PAPA!-dijo molesta

Lighting: ¡Sí!

Fluttershy:¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, LO DEFIENDES!

Rarity: ¡SI LO DEFIENDE, PORQUE EL TIENE RAZON!

Pinkie:¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA!

Apple Jack: ¡OIGAN A ELLA NO LE HABLEN ASI!-defendió Apple Jack

Rainbow, solo veía atónita como sus amigas y ex amigas se peleaban entre ellas, nunca lo habían hecho.

Twilight: Oigan…

Rarity: ¡APPLE JACK! ¿¡CUANDO VAS A DEGAR DE DEFENDER A ESTA MENTIROSA!?

Apple Jack: ¡NUNCA!

Twilight: Oigan…

Pinkie: ¡TONTA!

Apple Jack:¡PUES TU ERES UNA…

Twilight:¡OIGAN!

Mane 4: ¡¿QUE?!

Twilight: ¡RAINBOW LAS ESTA VIENDO PELEAR!

Rainbow: ¿Ustedes estaban ya peleadas?

Mane 5: Sí...

Rainbow: ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Rarity: Porque con el tema de tu embarazo y todo eso...

Pinkie: Decidimos ocultártelo y…

Apple Jack: y por eso nos vamos a mudar de Ponyville.

Rainbow: ¿¡QUE?!

Rarity: Lo siento, Rainbow, es lo mejor…

Pinkie: Porque ahora que tienes hijos…

Apple Jack: Vas a necesitar estar más tiempo con ellos y nosotras no podemos estar de un lado a otro peleándonos…

Rainbow: Pero…

Pinkie: Rainbow la decisión ya está tomada-dijo con el pelo lacio.

Rainbow: ¿y tú Twilight?-pregunto.

Twilight: Yo me tengo que ir por asuntos de la realeza, lo siento.

Rainbow: ¿y…. Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yo me quedo, espero algún día tener tu amistad nuevamente-dijo un poco sonriente.

Rainbow: JA, ni lo sueñes.-dijo haciendo que Fluttershy salga corriendo de la habitación.

Apple Jack: Oye, Rainbow ¿no crees que te pasaste un po…?

Doctor: Señoritas, se acabó el tiempo de visita, solo se puede quedar a dormir el padre de los pequeños-dijo saliendo nuevamente de la habitación.

Mane 4: Bueno, chau Rainbow ¡CUIDATE!-dijeron saliendo de la habitación.

Lighting: Chau hija, Wonderbolt-se despidió- y cuida bien a mi pequeño Thunder!-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Soarin: Tu papa, está mal-dijo marcando a Destiny.

Rainbow: Si ya lo sé, solo necesita acostumbrarse a tener nietos-dijo acomodándolos a los trilizos en su cuna- Soarin , ven acércate-dijo llamándolo.

Soarin: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo acercándose a ella.

Rainbow: No son tan tiernos!-dijo viendo a sus bebes dormir.

Soarin: Si-dijo abrazando a Rainbow- es un milagro.

Rainbow: Soarin…¿tú crees que estos potrillos sean una nueva aventura?-pregunto.

Soarin: Claro estos potrillos comenzaran una gran _vida llena de amor._

* * *

**okilokidoki! aquí termina la primera parte del fanfic la segunda parte se va a llamar : Pelea terminada.**

**Gracias por leer! lean la otra parte , bye!**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	13. Aviso :)

**Hola ! ... Este es otro aviso…..jejejjeje**

* * *

Aparte del aviso que deje ayer (en realidad se me olvido algo de decirles).

Era que ahora me he creado una cuenta en Facebook, ahí podre hacer anuncios y avisos sobre mis historias. Mi usuario se llama:** Pinkimina Pie, **es fácil de encontrar ya que la foto de perfil es la misma imagen de mi avatar acá en Fanfiction…

¡AH! , me olvidaba de decirles (soy muy descuidada)…obvio no aceptare personas que no conozca, así que, ustedes me pueden mandar un mensaje aquí en Fanfiction , de cómo se llaman en Facebook y ¡LISTO! Los acepto…

Y creo que ya no se me olvida nada más…. ¡Y POR SECASO LA PROMESA SIGUE EN PIE! , ¡PROMESA PINKIE! (Esto me lo sugirió mi amiga Pegasister de Corazón, ¡ERES LO MEJOR!).

* * *

**Y eso fue todo…. ¡LOS QUIERO!**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


End file.
